


Little Housefires

by tnnyoh



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Birna enjoys a drink but someone is able to see through a false smile through unresolved thoughts Birna has since leaving.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Little Housefires

**Author's Note:**

> Inferred spoilers for the end of the Grantebridge arc.

Eivor looked upon Birna who was sitting at the table on the other side of the longhouse, her usual cheerful demeanor was clouded by something. Eivor did not wish to bother her, but she felt a pull towards the woman, not to pry, but to lend support if it was needed. 

"How are you enjoying it here, Birna?"

Birna replied with a cheeky smile and an eyebrow raise "Rowdy bunch you have here Eivor! I feel like I'm right at home"

"What of Lif and Soma, do you...." Eivor began but stopped herself by taking a sip from her ale.

Birna shrugged "I'm perfectly content, I feel like I am useful again! Spending my days planning for battles and nights spent here at the longhouse... It's been a long time since I have felt like I belonged" 

There was a lull in the conversation and Eivor put her hand on Birna's shoulder "How are you really?" 

Her smile faded a little bit and she lifted her drink up as if that were the answer to the lingering question. "Eivor, you know very well it is not the way of our people to speak so candidly of our emotions, our feelings. We use our fists, we use our blades and our ales..."

"Yes, I am aware.. but sometimes there is a need to be more candid, you can trust me with this Birna.." 

Birna gave a sad smile "I will admit that I miss Soma, but I think that I missed her before I left. As I said... it felt that I watched my home burn down with each step I took towards, or away from her." She took a swig of her ale and wiped it from her mouth "The way she carries herself, her passion lies only in the leadership of Grantebridge... Of course she could never see me the way that I see her.... or saw her." 

"Am I to believe that you no longer carry these feelings for her?" 

"I feel a sickness in my stomach, a wrenching pain that nothing seems to ease, I thought it was a stomach ache when it first happened but then it kept coming back only when Soma looked at me, or spoke to me, and in the eyes of her I saw a kindness, a passion I have never seen in anyone before or since... Soma is one of a kind." 

"That sounds as if you are still very much in love with her"

"Of course" Birna said "But what can I do about it? She is not, and she will never be.. Even before she knew about my feelings for her I believe she knew, she didn't know how to address it... some things are better unspoken. I felt it selfish to speak to her of these things, as I knew... if she were to choose a love it would not be me" 

"I think your a suitable candidate, Birna, as much as my opinion means" 

Birna punched Eivor in the arm in a joking way "Thanks Eivor, I appreciate that coming from someone in a committed relationship!" 

The two shared a laugh, the conversation drifted to things different and far, battles and stories that came to the top of their minds as they shared drinks and more laughs. But in Birna's eyes was always the lingering softness of Soma's voice, and she would sleep tonight with the pain in her stomach, and the wrenching horror of a love unreturned.


End file.
